googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Nayuta Ito/ExE prefixes and suffixes explained
n is any number, and x is any Greek number (e.g. mono, di, tri, quadri, quinti). stems eyelash mite=20,000 dust mite=50,000 cheese mite=80,000 clover mite=200,000 pipsqueak=10^7 little squeaker=squeaker=5*10^10 small fry=10^15 guppy=10^20 minnow=10^25 goby=10^35 gogol=10^50 jumbo shrimp=prawn=10^65 lightweight=10^75 ogol=10^80 tiny twerpuloid=10^85 googol=10^100 eceton=10^303 giggol=E100#1= 10\uparrow\uparrow 100 grangol=E100#100= (10\uparrow)^{100}100 gaggol=E1#1#100 greagol=E100#100#100 (or grangol-novemnonaginti-dex) gugold=E100##100 (or googonhectol) graatagold=E100##100#100 greegold=E100##100#100#100 grinningold=E100##100#100#100#100 golaagold=E100##100#100#100#100#100 gruelohgold=E100##100#100#100#100#100 prefix and suffixes multiplication or smaller (n)-speck=n*10^-10 (n)-crumb=n*10^-5 (n)-chunk=n*10^-1 (n)-bunch=n*10^1 (n)-crowd=n*10^5 (n)-swarm=n*10^10 (these 6 suffixes above are called size-modifiers) (n)-minutia=n^-1=1/n (n)-bit or binary-(n) means to change all the 10s in the power tower into 2s. Something like 100 or 1000 does not take the effect. Therefore, googolplexibit is 2^2^100. (n)-byte or octal-(n) is base 8. Ternary is base 3. Quaternary is base 4. Quinary is base 5. Duodecimal is base 12. Hexadecimal is base 16. Vigesimal is base 20. Sexagesimal is base 60. exponentiation For these eight suffixes, it means to multiply the number to every entry that is equal to the first one. (I mean entries in E notation) (they are called argument modifiers) Ding is x5. Chime is x10. Bell is x50. Toll is x100. Gong is x1000. Bong is x10^6. Throng is x10^9. Gandingan is x10^12. Gandingan is aka quadrigong. Quintigong is 10^15, Sextigong is 10^18,...,x-gong is 10^(3x),...(The ExE site has the description of "milli-milligong," whose x is million) (n)-plex=10^n=En Duplex, triplex, quadriplex, and so on. (The site has milli-milliplex) (n-xplex is En#x) (n)-plexion is (n)-illion-plex. Of course it has duplexion, triplexion, and so on. fz(n) is n^n. (This is not from ExE and only used for #469) up-arrow level (x)-logue is x^^x. If n can be written as Ea#(array), n-dex is Ea#(Ea#(array)). The array can be any length. (note: googol-x-plex-y-dex is E100#(x+1)#(y+1)) x-taxis=E1#1#x (as strong as pentation) (n)-threx is Ea#b#(array) to Ea#b#(Ea#b#(array)). If the number is like E100, consider it as E100#1#1. Any perfect power can have threx. x-petaxis=E1#1#1#x (as strong as hexation) tetrex and exaxis, Ea#b#c#(Ea#b#c#(array)). pentex and eptaxis for the fifth entry. hex and octaxis for the sixth entry. heptex and ennaxis for the seventh entry. octex and dekaxis for the eighth entry. ennex and endekaxis for the ninth entry. decex and dodekaxis for the tenth entry. For the names of E100##n (1<100), you have to remember how to count in googolish: gon=0, goa=1, gran=2, grea=3, gigan=4, gorge=5, gul=6, gasp=7, ginor=8, gargan=9 gol=0, dol=10, kosol=20, tritol=30, sartol=40, petol=50, extol=60, eptol=70, ogdol=80, entol=90 First, say one's plece then ten's place. e.g. ginordol=18 (If n=9, gargantuul. If n=19, garganduul. If n=29, gargankosuul(I guess).) Then, put "goo" before the number makes it E100##n. E100##100 is googonhectol but what is further is unknown. chain level "great" adds "#2" to the last. (but I don't know why great gugold is E100##100##'1#'2) (Now I think I have zipped every number up to #1141 into this short blog (plus numbers whose name are so long that Sbiis Saibian omitted writing)) (4.3.2^ v4.3.3) If a number n is written as Ea##b, n-suplex is Ea##(Ea##b). If n is Ea##b#c, n-sudex is Ea##b#(Ea##b#c). Then this pattern goes like suthrex, sutetrex, supentex, suhex, and so on. For the names of E100##100##n (n>=7), you use googolish again. Just add "d" after the name of E100##n. For tha names of E100##100##100##n, change "d" in E100##100##n into "thra." The suffix goes like plexitris, threxitris, pentexitris, and so on. (Just one more "100##") For tha names of E100##100##100##100##n, change "d" in E100##100##n into "tesla." The suffix goes like plexitetris, threxitetris, pentexitetris, and so on. For tha names of E(100##)^5 n, change "d" in E100##100##n into "peta."(not penta) The suffix goes like plexipentris, threxipentris, pentexipentris, and so on. Next, hexa and hexis. Next, hepta and heptis. Octa and octis. Enna and enna(not ennis). Deka and deka(not dekis). Then, endeka, dodeka, triadeka, tetradeka,... (a.k.a. organic chemistry) (note: gugol-x is E100###x) three or more #'s ### "grand" is difficult to explain but add "#2," usually in expanded form so that the last hyperion becomes single. (exception: grand throogol=E100###100#2) thrangol=E100###100#100, threagol=E100###100#100#100,... So, to get the name of E100###100##n, change "g®" of E100##n into "thr." Also, this rule applies to any double-hyperion-numbers like gugold, graatagold, gugolthra, thraatagolthra, tesla's, peta's, hexa's... If there are two "100###"'s, (or it looks like E100###100###deuterohyperion), add "tri" before "gol," "tuul," or "dol." (I think I spot the mistake on the official site at #1756.) If there are three "100###"'s, use "ter" instead. For four "100###"'s, use "pet". Five 100###'s is hex. Hept is six. Gogd is seven. Ent is eight. Dek is nine. (Note that the "plane number" is not equal to the number of "100###"'s: numbers with one "100###" uses two planes and the second plane numbers has no insertion like tri or ter.) I gon't know why but great thrudekol is E100####(E100####10). Don't forget you must name the number without the beginning trailing "100###"'s first, and insert "tri" or "ter"(,which indicates the number trailing "100###"'s PLUS ONE). (I finished up to #1976, throogol regiment.) #### If the number starts "E100####" and no #^(4)'s after that, put "tetri" before the number without the first E100#^(4). Then remove "ig" or "rig" caused by "tetri" and the name bound together (this only happens the number starts with E100#^(4)100##). If the number has two #^(4)'s, the rule is a bit complicated: :If the hyperions after quadriples are all singles or doubles, put "tri" before "gol," "tuul," or "dol." :If the hyperion after quadriples are triple, put "tri" right after the "tetra." If the number has more than #^(4)'s, apply the rule above but "tri" changed in "ter", "pet", "hex", "hept", and so on. (the PLUS ONE again) #^(5) or more If #^(5), use "penti" instead of "tetri." Of course tri ter pet hex and so on comes after penti. If #^(6), hexi. If #^(7), hepti. 8 is ogdi. 9 is enti. 10 is dekti. Endeki, dodeki, trideki,... (note that this time the word and the number matches) (I wrote up to #2684, dektoogol regiment) (^4.3.3 no names at 4.3.4 4.3.5v) "Once we have these these notations in our heads, we can make a million different numbers.(actually much much more than a million)" "How?" "By mixing them up!" googargantuul-duoctex-tri-petaxis-duplex-chunk! Category:Blog posts